New years GinXHitsu
by missjulielovesmusic
Summary: A two shot angst filled romance on new years. GinXHitsugaya


GINXHITSU

There was something about Gin Ichimaru that made my heart speed up, that made me act un-icy, that made me feel normal. There was something about him that made me want to grab his cheeks and press my lips against his own. I didn't know what it was, but I had always known that I was in love with Gin Ichimaru.

I always found ways to be around him.

Gin had sent me a hell butterfly asking me to join him in him home for dinner and sake. I, knowing that I had been overworking myself, accepted.

It was eight o'clock as I threw hyourinmaru over my shoulder and shunpo'ed to Gin's division. I walked in to find him at his stove with an apron on.

He gave me a glare when I giggled slightly at the look of him.

I sat down on one of the cushions of his Japanese style table and asked, "What's for dinner?" He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled, "Meat an' rice."

I gave him a nod, "That smells nice..." I said, trailing off. I then attempted at small talk. "How's your girlfriend?" He was then scooping rice into bowls.

"She's fine." He replies, focused on the task at hand. I decide to stay silent for the moment. He brings the food to the small table and slides me my bowl, along with some chop sticks.

"Thank you," I say. Then, I give the food an experimental bite. My taste buds were alive with taste as I gave Ichimaru a big grin. "This is amazing!" I tell him, happily taking another bite into my mouth.

He gives me his eyes closed grin. We eat our food mostly in silence, a few words here and there.

After we ate, I offered to help with the clean up, which he accepted. He washed our dishes while I dried them. Finishing the last bowl, I leaned against the cabinet and said, "Hey... you wanna spar?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment, and then replied with a happy, "Sure."

I followed him to a clearing outside the back of his house. "Ready ta lose, Shiro-Chan?" I glared at the nickname he gave me. "I'll win, Captain Ichimaru." He let out a soft laugh as he dropped into a stance with Shinsou pointed towards me.

I give him a cocky grin as I drop into my own stance and pull hyourinmaru off of my back. We shunpo from our spots at the same time and our swords clinked together. I pushed my zanpaktou against his in hopes to force him back a little. No luck.

Before I knew it, his leg swiped forward and caught the back of my knee, making me fall backwards. Unfortunately, Gin lost his balance and fell with him. He pushed our zanpaktous out of the way as we fell so we wouldn't be accidentally injured.

His body was pressed intimately against mine. His knee was in between my legs and his chest was pressed flush against my own. I looked up at his face and noticed that it was inches from my own.

I then gave him a wicked grin and placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him on his back on the ground with me on top of him.

"Oh, looks like I've pinned you down. I win." He let out a low laugh. And flipped us again, this time with his hands pinning my wrist down. "Oh no ya don't." He chuckled.

We wrestled around for a while until we heard what must have been the whole seireitei start counting down from 60. I looked at Gin with wide confused eyes asking him what was going on.

"Oh yea!" He says while getting off of me. "It's almos' a new year!" He smiles at me. "Oh," I reply, disappointed we weren't pressed against each other anymore.

We listened as the count down reached one. I look at Gin and say, "Happy new year." He smiles back at me.

"Let's go inside, Shiro-Chan." Sighing at the nickname, I pick up my sword and follow him back inside.

We sat down on a couch in the room beside his kitchen. We sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly our eyes are fixed into the other's.

I sucked in a breath as I see his wide open, red eyes. They were beautiful.

As if he read my mind, he leaned in and while his hand pushed my shihakushou down my shoulders to reveal my chest and stomach. The sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife. I knew this was wrong. I had always believed that he was deeply in love with his girlfriend. But my thoughts were cut off as ran his hands up my chest.

He briefly pressed his lips against mine, then he lowered his body down and licked my hard nipple. I moaned and arched into his mouth. He brought one of his hands up to another nipple and pinched it softly in between his thumb and forfinger.

I moaned deeply and arched again. I looked into his eyes again. They looked at me intently as he licked my nipple once again.

I groaned at the look and whimpered. He sat up and the pulled me into his lap so I straddled his waist. I pressed my lips on his as I closed my eyes and he rocked his hips against my own. I groaned into his mouth as he pressed his pressed his hips against mine again. "Gin..." I moaned.

The words brought us back to reality. He pushed me back onto the couch and slowly stopped kissing me. He pulled my shihakushou back up and let out a shaky breath. As did I.

He gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave let it get tha' far." I returned the look. Then softly said, "It's not your fault. It takes two to tango, as they say... What are you going to do?"

He stays silent for a moment, his thoughts clouding his mind. Then he looked at me again. "I'm going to have to tell her. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt..." We both sighed.

His eyes were still open as they caught mine again. I let in that same gulp as he quickly turned his head away to look at anything else. "I... I thin' it's time ya went home, Shiro-Chan."

"Hai..." I say softly. "I'm sorry..." I tell him once more before I shunpo to the direction of my own home.


End file.
